Of Love and Betrayal
by xCeruleanAngelx
Summary: A love once lost is resurfaced through the pain of heartbreak and tragedy.  Sequel to An Untold Story
1. A Black Day

**A/N - Here it is everyone! The 1st chapter! :D I know it's short, so I'll try to make the next one longer.  
><strong>

**This story is set after season 5 and will be a lot darker than An Untold Story.  
><strong>

The blood of a thousand men glazed the battlefield floor. Knights of Camelot lay scattered across the icy ground, their crimson capes flapping in the wind. Several large black banners were strewn about, they carried the image of two scarlet serpents that wound around each other, creating a criss-cross pattern. The sky was filled with smoke, the smell of rotting carcasses putrified the once fresh air. Morgana laid on the ground sobbing, _how had it come to this?_ Her sobs turned to desolate wails as reality began to crash down on her. This world, this place of death and destruction, she had created it, all of it. All she had wanted was to regain her throne, but the cost of her victory had been far too great. She had lost everything, her tears were her only comfort now. Remorse and regret welled up inside her, threatening to destroy the strong and powerful woman she had been only hours ago. _I'm a monster,_ she cried to herself. The pain, agony, and suffering of this black day would haunt her for the rest of her life. In the distance, she saw someone approaching. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw who it was; Emrys. He stood over her injured body, white hair blowing magnificently in the bone-chilling wind. She looked into his deep blue eyes, they only revealed more pain.

"Help me, Emrys!" the witch cried, reaching her arm up towards him. A light shone around him, making the powerful warlock look even stronger.

"Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?" he growled. She shook her head, she hated herself for what she'd done. She had killed so many innocent people, even worse, she'd used that man she loved to do it with. Morgana had taken him and turned him into a weapon, a monster.

"Where is Leon?" she asked softly. Emrys lowered his head,

"Dead..."

"No!" Morgana protested. "He can't be! It's not true!" Emrys didn't reply, he only wiped a tear from his own eye. He and Leon had been good friends, though recent circumstances had damaged their relationship a bit. The knight had always being one of his best friends, and to have him die in such a manner was almost unbearable. Morgana lay on the ground, weeping bitterly, what had she done?

**A/N -** **Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review, they make my day! :)**


	2. Esme

**A/N - Here's chapter 2! Hope you all like it! :)**

The sound of clashing swords and angered shouts reached Esme's keen ears. _Finally, some action,_ she though to herself. Pulling on her cloak, she skidded through the forest. The harsh rain poured down unforgivingly on the woodland, creating a misty haze as it splashed to the warm earth. The mud created by the downpour made her short trek through the woods rather difficult. She slipped and slid her way downhill towards the commotion that was disturbing the usually peaceful silence. Several red caped men were battling a large band of forest rouges. _Idiots,_ she thought, _anyone should better than to pick a fight with a ring of bandits this big!_ With a sigh, she drew her own blade and rushed down to help the caped men. Her excellent sword skills allowed her to put down a relatively large number of bandits in almost no time at all. The remaining thugs, seeing what they were up against, decided to retreat. She motioned for the other men to follow her. She wound her way through the trees with ease, stopping at a seemingly small grey hut. The group stepped inside, eager to get out of the icy rain. Esme tossed her cloak on the ground and moved to start a fire, not once turning to look at the men she'd rescued.

"Throw your capes over there." she said, gesturing to a basket beside her, "You can use the bed sheets to dry off." The men stood, mouths gaping wide open, the same thought reeling through each of their minds,_ their savior had been a woman? Who was she? Why did she help them? And where on earth did she learn to handle a blade the way she did?_ For the first time, the girl turned to face them, her dark hair stood in a tangled mass on top of her head, still drenched from the rain. Her pale skin set off her crimson lips and strangely familiar warm eyes. She looked over the men, not giving one of them a second glance, not until her eyes met with that of a tall, dark handsome man. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened with shock,

"Gwaine?" she whispered. He looked just as shocked as she,

"Esme?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question. He barely had time to think before he found himself reeling back from a sudden harsh blow to the face.

"You selfish prat!" she exclaimed. "You left me out here to fend for myself!" She thrust an accusing finger in his face as she spoke.

"I was going to come back..." he offered weakly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she scoffed.

"I'm sorry?"

"That doesn't fix it." came her blatant reply. The other men didn't know what to think, normally, they would have been amused at such a situation, but the pained expression on Gwaine's face told them that this was no laughing matter.

"Who is she, Gwaine?" piped a tall raven-haired man.

"She's my sister."


	3. Knights of Camelot

**A/N - Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites, it really means a lot!** **:)**

"Your sister?" the men cried in unison.

"Unfortunately." Esme snapped before her brother could answer.

"Yes, very unfortunate. I can't believe I put up with you for all those years." Gwaine said, rolling his eyes. A smug smirk crept across Esme's face,

"Oh, yes. I don't know how you coped with having me cook your food, mend your cloths, and wash your repulsive-smelling socks everyday." Her sarcastic retort sent everyone into a fit of laughter, everyone except Gwaine that is. He stood glaring threateningly at his younger sister, who only grinned cheekily in return. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, dear brother?" she asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

"They're knights of Camelot, I think they're capable of introducing themselves." he said sulkily. Esme chuckled,

"If you're knights, then I take it you're arresting my brother for raiding all the kingdom's taverns of their ale?" The knights laughed, feeling right at home with Gwaine's sister.

"I'm king Arthur." said a blond-haired, blue-eyed man. Esme's brows shot up in surprise,

"Your majesty." she bowed.

"I won't have any of that." he said sternly, "You saved our lives, for that, we are eternally grateful." She nodded at the young king, a dark-skinned knight stepped forward,

"Elyan." he said, extending his hand for her to shake. The next knight was called Percival, Esme beamed up at the towering man, he smiled back shyly.

"Sir Leon." the fourth knight said with a bow. His curled honey locks framed his soft face. His green eyes locked with Esme's warm brown for a brief moment.

"And this is Merlin." Arthur said, placing an arm around the raven-haired man's shoulder. "He's the worst manservant Camelot has ever known and spends a great deal of time in the tavern." Merlin flashed an angry glare at Arthur.

"I bet you and Gwaine get along real well." Esme mused, a smile playing on her lips.

"You bet we do!" Gwaine exclaimed, throwing a playful nudge at the serving boy. "Merlin is the best friend I've ever had."

"You obviously haven't had very many friends then." Arthur said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Merlin looked hurt at the King's words, Gwaine only chuckled. Esme bit back smart comment about Gwaine's inability to keep friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Esme." She smiled as she spoke, she was sure that they were all going to get along just fine.

**A/N - Hope you all enjoyed this chap, more to come soon! Please review! :)**


	4. A New Home

**A/N - Hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! :)**

The remainder of the day passed quickly for the group, most of it was spent getting to know one another and listening to the playful banter thrown between the two long-lost siblings. The knights found Esme's cunning remarks and clever comebacks rather amusing, Gwaine just found it annoying. _Of course she would have to get all the brains in the family_, he thought covetously. All his life he had secretly envied his sister's witty mind, though he would never admit it. He wondered if she could still best him in swordplay as she had all those years ago, too bad she was a woman, she would have made a great knight. Ever since she was little, Esme had dreamed of being a knight, wanting to follow in her father's footsteps.

"Esme," King Arthur began. "The knights and I were talking, and we were wondering if you would like to return to Camelot with us?"

"Woah, hold your horses there, Princess. I think I should get a say in this." Gwaine teased.

"I don't care what you say, if I want to go to Camelot I will. You can't stop me." Esme smirked. The knights smiled, they didn't doubt her, she seemed like the type of girl who could accomplish anything she set her mind to.

"Then it's settled, we head for Camelot at daybreak."

The journey took longer than expected as the knights horses had been stolen, most likely by the same bandits that had attacked them the previous day.

"The good-for-nothing scoundrels." Esme muttered, kicking angrily at the dirt. Everyone grumbled at the thought of having to walk all the way back to Camelot, but there was nothing else to be done. With a chorus of downhearted sighs they began the long journey. After three long, tiresome days of trudging though the wilderness they arrived. Esme gasped at the extraordinary palace that loomed over her, it was more beautiful than she could ever have imagined. Lofty spires stood towering above her head, shimmering magnificently in the warm sunlight. Decorative statues and gargoyles were strewn about, some were stunning, bewitching creatures and others looked more like monsters taken from a childhood nightmare.

"Wait till you see the inside." Gwaine grinned. Taking her brothers hand, Esme stepped gingerly up the cobblestone steps and into the castle. Her eyes were greeted with colorful tapestries, draped over the smooth stone walls. Armor and swords, once belonging to many a famous knight, hung in various places along the halls. Exquisite vases filled with fresh, sweet-smelling flowers added to the cheerful mood of the palace.

"It's beautiful." Esme breathed, Gwaine nodded in agreement.

"Gwaine, we're having a meeting in the council chambers in ten minutes." Arthur said. The knight hurried off to prepare for the meeting. "I'll show you to your room, Esme." She followed the king through twisting corridors, up several flights of stairs, and down a couple hallways before reaching their destination. He held the door open for her, she flashed him a thankful smile before stepping inside. A soft rug carpeted the floor, a large oak table along with four matching chairs filled the center of the room. A comfortable-looking bed sat in the corner beside an elegant changing screen, sunlight streamed in from a large window that overlooked the courtyard.

"Is everything to you satisfaction?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, thank you, Sire." A young girl peeked through the doorway,

"You wanted to see me, your highness?"

"Ah, yes. Esme, this is Beth, she'll be looking after you for the duration of you stay." The maid gave a timid bow to her new mistress. Esme smiled at the brown-haired girl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to the council chambers." With a sigh, Esme heaved herself onto the bed and drifted off into slumber, dreaming of Camelot and the adventures she was sure to have in her new home.

**A/N - What do you guys think of Esme so far? ****Please review!**


	5. Knighthood

**A/N - ****Chapter 5! :D Thank you all for taking the time to read this! :) **

Esme slowly pulled her head from underneath the covers, retreating immediately when her eyes were met with the blinding sunlight that streamed through the windows.

"Good morning, Lady Esme." Beth hummed cheerfully.

"Don't call me that." Esme mumbled groggily from under the bed sheets.

"Don't call you what, milady?"

"Lady Esme, milady, miss, mistress, or any other formal term of address you can think of, just Esme is fine." The maid knitted her brow in confusion. Esme sighed, at the moment, she really didn't feel like divulging into all her philosophical opinions about how everyone should treat each other as equals regardless of their rank. "I'm just not into formalities." Beth nodded thoughtfully, then turned to set the table for breakfast. Esme quickly consumed the meal and proceeded to ready herself for the day, her face fell in dismay as she saw that her wardrobe contained only dresses.

"Is something wrong, La-Esme." The serving girl asked.

"Umm... Would it be possible for you to fetch me a tunic and pair of breeches?" Beth's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the request and she hurried off to fulfill her mistress' request.

"So, why would you want to wear mens clothing when you have all these pretty dresses?" Beth asked timidly, when she'd returned with the garments.

"It's more convenient, especially for practicing swordplay." The maid gaped,

"You're going to the practice grounds?"

"Where else?"

"But you can't, you're a woman, they'd never allow it!" Esme grinned,

"There's a first time for everything."

The practice grounds were only half-full as Esme sauntered across the lush green lawn. The knights didn't take much notice of her at first, that is until a younger knight began arguing with her that women couldn't fight.

"I'm just as capable of wielding a blade as you are!" Esme growled through her teeth. She was annoyed by people who looked at woman as defenseless, dependent creatures, she'd show this knight that he was dead wrong in his assumptions. "Just to prove my point, I challenge you to a duel." she smirked. To her surprise, the young knight immediately excepted, positioning himself to attack. She pulled her feet back in a defensive stance, bracing herself for impacted. The knight's sword came down on her's with a clattering thud, she smiled, savoring the sweet sound of clashing metal before making her first move. With a flip of her wrist she advanced, forcing her opponent to take a few steps back. She allowed him several more feeble attempts to best her before ending the fight, she didn't want to embarrass him completely, that would be rude. Taking in a deep breath, she lunged forward, the cold blade bending like a cowering servant at her wrist's every whim. It was only mere moments before she had the knight pinned on the ground, completely disarmed. "Do yourself a favor, next time a woman tells you she can handle a sword, take her word for it." she laughed, holding out a hand to help the bewildered knight up. He nodded vigorously before scurrying off to the castle.

"That was incredible." praised a voice from behind her. Esme turned to see none other than King Arthur standing before her, his eyebrows raised in impression.

"Thank you, Arthur." she grinned.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My father taught me," Esme said, smiling wistfully. "When I was a child, I wanted to become a knight, just like he was."

"Well, you certainly are capable of performing all the tasks that are required of a knight." he laughed.

"But Sire, she's a woman." Sir Leon pointed out.

"Yeah, I think we've all got that figured out." she grumbled to herself.

"It wouldn't be appropriate." he continued.

"Oh? And why is that, Leon?" Esme asked, trying her best to sound as naive as possible.

"Well-er..." he stammered.

"Now that I think about it," Arthur began, "I don't think that there is anything in the knight's code saying that a woman can't be a knight..." Esme shot Leon a triumphant grin, then turned to Arthur,

"When do we start training?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey! I know it's been awhile since I updated, I'm really sorry about that! I've been having MAJOR writer's block ****on this chapter and ****the following one. IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! AHHHH! Anyway, now that I've ranted to you all about my writing issues, I hope you enjoy this chap. More to come soon! :)**

After only a week of training, Esme had proved herself to be a good enough knight that she, along with Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine, was given the privilege of going on a special mission with King Arthur himself. The village of Guelder had been attacked by the most wanted band of rouges in Albion. Led by the powerful sorcerer Borin de Gruir, they would be more than a match for the knights of the round table. They gathered up their equipment from the armory, preparing themselves for the worst. Esme waited until only her and Leon remained in the room, she had fancied him the moment she first laid eyes on him, now was her chance to make her move.

"Um, Leon?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can you get my sword down for me? I would do it myself, but I'm not quite tall enough to reach it." she stood on her tiptoes and reached her arms upwards to emphasize her point.

"Of course." he smiled, raising an arm to retrieve the weapon. He turned to hand her the blade, but nearly fell over from shock as he felt a pair of delicate lips on his. The sword dropped to the ground with a clatter as he tried to push Esme away from him. His efforts were useless of course, the hard-head young woman was only encouraged by his attempt to escape her grip. She pressed his arms against the wall, holding him back to the best of her abilities, amused by his somewhat-pathetic struggle. Finally, she released him, with a cheeky grin, one that Leon had often seen on Gwaine's face, she skipped out to the courtyard, leaving a very red-faced knight behind her.

Leon exited the armory, his cheeks still maintaining a scarlet tint. He hadn't kissed a woman since Morgana, it felt strange, not quite right. It wasn't that he didn't like Esme, he very much respected her position as a knight and her status as a nobleman's daughter. He thought her a rather attractive young woman as well, nothing to Lady Morgana of course but then, few women were. _I'm doing it again_, he realized, _I'm comparing another woman to Morgana_, he wanted to hit himself over the head with a lance. _Why do I always do that?_ He needed to get over her, find a new love, some one who wasn't an evil witch hell bent on destroying Camelot. Then a thought struck him, that new love could be Esme. She had already expressed an interest in him, why couldn't he do the same? He strode over to his horse, throwing a casual smile in Emse's direction, she winked back playfully, _this is going to be easier than I thought. _


	7. Chapter 7

It took nearly five days to reach the village of Guelder, most of which was spent wading through the thick, soft mud caused by the recent rainfall. They took a few hours to rest and deliver food to the victims of Borin's merciless raid. The villagers thanked them gratefully for their help, soon, they were off trying to track down the malicious scoundrels that had been the cause of all this tyranny.

"Esme, I want you to wait here with Merlin." Arthur ordered.

"No way. I'm not gonna stay here and babysit your servant!" she snarled in protested. Merlin was about to make a comment about how he could look after himself when the king cut him off,

"I completely understand, Esme. None of us enjoy looking after that idiot, but someone has to do it, he'd get himself killed in three seconds flat."

"Prat." the warlock muttered under his breath. Arthur continued, a more solemn expression pulling on his face,

"You two are staying here, that's an order." Esme frowned but nodded, while Merlin folded him arms across his chest and glared angrily at his master.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." the king grinned as he rode off with the other knights. Neither the knight nor the servant spoke for several minutes, leaving the forest completely silent except for the distant hoofbeats and occasional crack of a twig from a scurrying animal. Esme waited until the men were out of hearing distance before venturing forward,

"You coming?" she called to Merlin. The servant's eyes grew wide with surprise, he hadn't expected her to be so quick to disobey the king.

"You're going to go against Arthur's orders?" he asked

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't, they're going to need all the help they can get." Merlin grinned,

"I think we're going to get along just fine."

The knights scoured the area surrounding the village, searching for any sign of Borin. Just when they had lost all hope of finding the bandits, they heard a voice behind them,

"Well, well. If it isn't King Arthur Pendragon himself." the coldhearted male voice said, giving a mock bow even though the knights backs were to him. Arthur drew his sword instinctively and pointed it in the direction the man had spoken from,

"Borin. You're reign of terror on this land is about to end."

"Oh, I don't think so, your majesty. My men and I are more than a match for you and your pathetic knights." the sorcerer spat venomously.

"We'll see about that!" Esme hissed angrily from behind the others. Arthur whirled around in surprise, Leon's face filled with concern while Gwaine simply shrugged as if he had been expecting this.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Borin mused, an evil glint in his eyes. Arthur ignored the comment,

"I thought I told you to stay behind and look after Merlin." his jaws clenched into a hard from as he stared sternly at the knight.

"I am looking after him," Esme smirked, gesturing to the manservant cowering behind her.

"You can't do that and fight." Elyan said solemnly.

"But of course I can, I'm a woman, multitasking is second nature." she grinned. Merlin stifled a laugh, his features grew serious again when he thought about how much polishing Arthur was going to make him do for this. Borin had remained alarmingly silent during the knights conversation, Arthur and Leon turned around to see what he was up to. The empty forest floor that greeted their eyes and the scream from Esme behind them told them everything they needed to know. The sorcerer clasped the beautiful young knight to his chest, a slender, silver knife pressed dauntingly at her throat. For the first time ever, the knights saw fear young woman's eyes, but fear quickly turned to burning rage. With a sharp cry of pain, Borin threw the blade to the ground, surprising the knights. No one saw Merlin's outstretched hand, they didn't spot the flash of mesmerizing gold in his eyes, nor did they hear the powerful ancient words of the old religion tumbling from his lips. Esme took the 'lucky' event to advantage, pulling herself from his grasp and dealing him a heavy blow that sent him hurtling to the ground. Borin's men rushed to protect their master, engulfing the knights in a bloody battle. One by one the bandits numbers dwindled, until only a few remained. Borin finally found the strength to stand again, aiming his first attack at the young king who had his back turned to him. The blast of wind and fire was cut off and sent right back to the wizard, killing him stone dead. Esme's heart stopped, she had seen Merlin raising his hand but hadn't given it much thought until now. Her fears were confirmed when she saw the gold fading from the manservant's eyes,_ he had magic, Merlin was a sorcerer._ She gaped at the young man in astonishment, _if he is a sorcerer then why was he protecting Arthur? Should he be trying to kill him instead?_ It didn't make sense, none of it.


	8. The Greatest Warlock Who Ever Lived

**A/N - First off, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy lately and had a bad case of writers block on this chapter. Second, I want let you guys know that this is still a Leon/Morgana fic even though it doesn't really seem like it (it'll probably take another two or three chapters** **before I get to them, but I it'll be worth it!). Lastly, I wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert, favorited it, reviewed, or just taken the time to read it. It really means a lot to me! :) Now, on with the story! :D**

Esme strode briskly through the castle, she needed to find Merlin, and now. Ever since yesterday, when she had witnessed him using magic, her mind had been in a constant state of confusion. She couldn't even begin to comprehend why someone with magic would defend the life of one who would see him dead. She needed answers before all her questions drove her mad. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sir Leon heading towards her. _Great_, she thought, _just what I need right now._

"Good morning, Esme!" he called cheerfully. She offered the knight a weak smile and nod,

"Leon."

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me?" he said with a hint of nervousness.

"Now?" she frowned. He gave a hesitant nod. "I would love to Leon, I really would, but I'm a bit busy at the moment." The knight's face fell at her reply,

"Oh, well if-"

"Perhaps tomorrow would work?" she quickly interrupted, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Immediately his face lit up,

"Yes, that will be just fine." Esme gave a quick nod and hurried on her way. She decided to check the physician's chambers next, though she doubted Merlin would be there as he was usually mucking out the horses or polishing at this time of day. She tapped lightly on the door,

"Come in!" Gaius called.

"Ah, Esme. What can I do for you?" the physician asked as the young woman made her entrance.

"I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Merlin?" Gaius motioned to the room behind him, Esme smiled at the elderly man and hurried over to Merlin's bedroom door.

"Merlin?"

"Be right there!" he called. In a few moments the manservant popped his head through the doorway, giving Esme a cheeky grin,

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Merlin, I need to speak with you." she stated solemnly, then glanced over her shoulder at Gaius who was working busily on a potion. "Alone." Merlin's smile dropped and he motioned for her to enter, shutting the door behind them. Neither spoke for a moment, they simply stared deep into one another's eyes, both searching for answers. "Merlin..." Esme began. "I saw what you did yesterday." The servant's heart skipped a beat, had she witnessed him using magic?

"What are you talking about?" he asked a bit too innocently. Esme glanced around the room to make sure they were completely alone, then leaned close to Merlin's ear.

"Magic." The servant's eyes grew wide, he didn't know what to say, she knew he was a sorcerer and there was no way he could deny it. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I just wanted to know why you were protecting Arthur. He would have you burned at the stake if he knew you were a sorcerer." The servant said nothing, he only stared down at the floor. "Please, Merlin. I want to know why you would risk your life for someone who would see you killed."

"It's hard to explain." he finally spoke up.

"Tell me."

"I've been told that it's my destiny. I was born to protect Arthur, to make sure that he stays safe."

"And you're risking everything simply because someone told you that it's your destiny to do so?" she scoffed.

"Esme, it's been foretold that one day, with my help, Arthur will unite the land of Albion. When that happens the ban on magic will be lifted and I won't have to hide who I really am anymore. That's why I've been protecting him, so that one day people like me can be accepted rather than hunted." Esme's eyes widened,

"But that means that you're... You're Emyrs!" Merlin did a double take,

"How did you-"

"When I lived in the forest, I visited the Druids, the told me stories about you... the greatest warlock who ever lived." her voice trembled with awe as she gazed at the man before her. It was almost too much to believe that she was standing in the presence of the mighty Emrys. "It's an honor to meet you!" she bowed. Merlin blushed,

"You're my friend, you don't need to bow to me." Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, "Esme, would you come back here around midnight? I want to show you something."

"Of course."

"Great!" he grinned.

"I better get going, trainings in less than an hour. You know how Arthur is about being on time for things." Esme laughed before heading out the door. Merlin smiled and watched as she exited the room, soon after, Gaius popped his head in,

"What on earth did she want?"

"Nothing." Merlin quickly replied, not wanting to hear an hour-long lecture about how he need to be 'more careful' about using his magic. With that, the warlock skipped off to finish his chores, leaving behind him a very skeptical looking Gaius.

**A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to be quicker with my updates so you won't have to wait as long. Cheers! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - So for this chappy I totally forgot what color Esme's eyes were and had to go back and read the first few chapters, ugh. I honestly don't know**** why any of you guys are bothering with this story, it sucks. Seriously, the whole time I was reading it I was like "omg, I actually wrote this? WHAT THE FUDGE MUFFINS IS WRONG WITH ME?"** **Anyhow, for once in my life I actually wrote a decent lengthed chapter****, yay me! Enjoy. :)**

Esme crept quietly through the castle, careful not to disturb anyone who might be sleeping. After several minutes she reached the physician's chambers, her outstretched arm was prepared to knock on the door when suddenly she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She whirled around to face her opponent, dagger in hand, then let out a relieved sigh when she realized who it was.

"Merlin, you scared me!" she whispered angrily. He mumbled a quick apology and motioned for her to follow him outside. They moved silently through the shadows, making their way though the courtyard. With a few magical words Merlin sent a barrel rolling towards the castle entrance to distract the guards. Esme giggled softly as she watched the men chasing wildly after the runaway container and then quickly followed Merlin though the gate. The snuck their way through town quiet easily, ducking under tables or hiding behind crates to avoid being seen. Once out of the city, they began their trek through the forest, making their way along a path that Merlin had often walked alone. After nearly an hour Esme began to grow skeptical that they would ever reach their destination.

"How much further is it, Merlin?"

"We're nearly there." the sorcerer replied softly. Esme grumbled as she continued to trudge along the dirt pathway. Soon, they reached a large clearing, Merlin rushed straight to the center of the moonlit meadow, calling for Esme to join him.

"It's beautiful out here." she commented. The warlock nodded,

"It is, but that isn't why I brought you here." Esme shot him a questioning glance, as if asking him to continue. Merlin gazed at her intently, he wasn't sure why, but he felt content telling her his secrets. With her he felt completely at home, he didn't have to hide who he was and he loved that, but at the same time it scared him. After all he'd only known Esme for a few weeks and she already knew him better than any of his other so called friends. He took a moment to gaze deeply into her warm brown eyes that clashed fiercely with his own icy blue. Her dark curls fell softly around her face which was illuminated by the pale moonlight. Taking a deep breath he told her the one thing left that she didn't know about him.

"Esme, I brought you out here to tell you that I'm a Dragonlord." Esme gasped in awe,

"But I thought Dragonlords didn't exist anymore. The Druids said that they were all wiped out during the Great Purge."

"They were, all but one. My father, Balinor." Merlin said with a weak smile. Esme gave an understanding nod, she knew full well that the gift of the Dragonlord could only be passed on when the father died.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry..." she whispered, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how.

"It's alright." he smiled, wanting to lighten the mood. "So, do you want to see a dragon?" Esme nodding excitedly, all her life she had dreamed of seeing such a creature and now she was finally getting the chance. Merlin stepped forward, lifted his face to the sky and began to shout in a voice that was she didn't recognize as his. The words were deep, filled with authority and a powerful magic that only a creature of the old religion could posses. _The tongue of the dragons,_ she marveled thoughtfully. The sound of beating wings filled the cool night air, echoing loudly through the valley. Merlin noticed that Esme's body was trembling slightly, so he reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her close to his side. The pair watched as a majestic golden dragon landed in the field before them.

"I take it you had a fairly good reason for summoning me at this hour, young warlock." Merlin nodded,

"Yes, I wanted to introduce you to my friend." Kilgarrah squinted suspiciously at the girl before speaking.

"Ah, yes, the Lady Esme. You have a vital role to play in destiny of Albion." She stared up at the dragon, her brow furrowed in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"You will be the downfall of a great man and making of an even greater man." Merlin noticed that she still looked rather confused so he leaned over and whispered softly in here ear,

"Don't worry, he's always like that; talking in riddles." The two spent a bit more time speaking to the great dragon, learning only that their destinies were in some way connected before heading back to Camelot.

After hours of restless tossing and turning, Leon decided to go for a walk in the courtyard. He spotted to shadows lurking in the darkness, one belonging to a man and the other to a woman. He quickly ducked behind a large wooden barrel to avoid being seen and listened intently to their conversation.

"Thank you, Merlin." came a young woman's voice which Leon immediately recognized as Esme's, _what was she doing out with Merlin at this time of night?_ "I had a lovely time." The knight poked his head out from behind the barrel just in time to see Esme plant a soft kiss on Merlin's cheek. Instantly Leon's face flushed red with jealousy, he had half a mind to throw a punch at Merlin and demand to know where he and Esme had been and what they were doing. But logic told him to push aside his emotions for the time being, he would have all of tomorrow to inquire Esme. He watched as the pair snuck back into the palace, then stood up and headed inside himself, a thousand unanswered questions swirling through his mind.

**A/N - So, what did you guys think? Any guesses about who Kilgarrah might have been talking about with the whole great man and greater man thing? Also, what do you guys think Leon is gonna do to poor little Merlin?** **Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated! :)**


End file.
